


Friendly competition

by Mierke



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Toby and Daphne meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Bingo - "Meet & Greet: Catching a dropped ball"

Daphne was shooting hoops, her mind completely focused on the ball. Due to the stupid flu, she had missed a training this week and she needed to make up for lost time. While playing on her own wasn't as helpful as training under a coach, it would at least give her some practice. She had turned off her hearing aid, wanting to eliminate all distractions. 

She stomped her foot in anger as the ball got away from her, and turned around to go after it. She ran straight into some guy, and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," the guy said, and Daphne missed what else he added because she was too busy waiting for him to get her the ball back to try to read his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, her hands automatically forming the accompanying signs. "Can I have my ball back please?"

Instead of handing her the ball back, he dribbled around her, and shot it straight into the hoop. For a second, Daphne was stunned, but she was also impressed by the guy's technique. After all, she had just been thinking that playing on her own wasn't the best way to practice. 

"Wanna go one on one?" she asked. The guy didn't answer, so she shrugged and started dribbling around. When the guy seemed to follow her, she got confused. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to play?" the guy said, confusion evident on his face.

"I did, but you didn't answer me," Daphne replied, just as confused. 

"Sure I did. I said 'yes, I could use some friendly competition'."

He took the ball away from her, and took off towards the hoop.

"Wait a minute!" Daphne yelled. He didn't reply and made a goal. Throwing his hands in the air, she figured he was emitting some kind of victory cheer. She ran to him and took the ball from him, keeping it under her arm.

"I can't hear you," she said. "You need to face me when you talk to me. I'm deaf."

"You're... deaf," he replied, as if he'd never heard the word before. "But you talk?"

"I wasn't always deaf," she answered with a shrug. "Do you still want to play?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Too bad you won't hear any of my sporty insults, though."

Daphne laughed.

"You're just going to have to impress me with your actual skills," she said. "I'm Daphne."

The guy shook her hand.

"Toby," he replied, taking the ball from her once more and going for the hoop. This time Daphne didn't wait, and before he could aim for the goal, she had stolen the ball way from him.


End file.
